


sin a file

by hibigfan



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibigfan/pseuds/hibigfan
Summary: Vivi loves watching movies, but she thinks that maybe... maybe seeing her girlfriend's reactions to them might be her new favorite thing.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Viian Wong | Vivi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	sin a file

**Author's Note:**

> for cindy who asked for visoul with cute lazy cuddles and kisses. <3

It’s Thursday, which means it’s their weekly movie night.

After the second time Jinsol invited Vivi over, it was apparent that it would become a tradition, so Vivi asked why they didn’t have it on Friday night, there was school the next day after all, but Jinsol just shrugged and claimed that Vivi would be up doing this anyways. And she wasn’t wrong, Vivi was a cinephile.

(“You’re a _what_?” Jinsol asked, eyes wide.

Vivi could already tell what her girlfriend was thinking. She opened her mouth to respond and was cut off.

“Tell me you’re not registered on some website for this.”

“No, I said _cinephile_. It means I’m a big fan of movies.” 

“Sin of file.”

“Close enough babe.”)

So, Thursday it was.

And honestly, it was perfect, since she got to spend another night doing two of her favorite things, watching movies and cuddling with Jinsol.

The movie that week was Extreme Job. Vivi had already seen it—she’d dragged her best friend Sooyoung to watch the movie during the local film festival that summer, and Jinsol asked to watch it after she overheard the two reminiscing its ridiculousness earlier in the week—which was great since she knew it would be one the other girl would like. The movie was an action comedy and Jinsol tended to be partial towards those. Vivi on the other hand, did not have a favorite genre and could watch any movie. Sure, she had favorites that she’s seen numerous times, but even the movies people tended to stray far away from she wouldn’t mind watching once and forming her own opinion.

Vivi got settled on Jinsol’s bed and waited for the other girl to return with snacks.

They originally had movie nights in Jinsol’s living room, but after they were caught making out by Chaewon and Hyejoo, Jinsol’s younger sister and her best friend-slash-maybe-something-more, they were banished to the bedroom for all future sessions. Vivi had movie loaded on her laptop because Jinsol liked to claim the 60in smart TV that was mounted on the wall across from her bed didn’t work, even though Vivi had caught the other girl watching it several times. She just kept mum since she knew that Jinsol was just using the laptop as an excuse to cuddle.

When the girl finally returned, Vivi tried to thank her with a kiss, but was met with something else instead. She looked cross-eyed at the popcorn in front of her mouth and then to her girlfriend. Jinsol was holding back a laugh. Vivi rolled her eyes and took the popcorn into her mouth before sitting back against Jinsol’s headboard to watch the movie.

“No kiss?”

“No, I’d rather have some popcorn.” Vivi punctuated her statement by grabbing a handful of the treat and stuffing it into her mouth.

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“_Really?_” Vivi could hear the pout in her voice. After being with Jinsol for 8 months and being her friend for even longer she could just _tell_. That being said, she knew she couldn’t look over at the other girl or her resolve would weaken. There was nothing more powerful than Jinsol’s pouts. The combination of her chubby cheeks and expressive eyebrows was always too much.

When Vivi didn’t respond Jinsol pulled out the big guns.

“Pwease Bibi?”

Vivi made the mistake of looking over at her girlfriend when she heard the aegyo and knew she lost. “Fine, but I’m only doing this so we can watch the movie!” She leaned forward and kissed the blonde softly.

“Sure.” Jinsol said once the kiss ended. Vivi was about to respond to the smug tone but stopped when the other girl moved to cuddle. Vivi let out a sigh and started the movie, but not without first wrapping an arm around the other girl and pulling her closer to her side. She pressed a kiss to the top of Jinsol’s head as the movie opened and heard Jinsol make a contented hum. Thursday movie nights were the best.

The movie played and they continued to cuddle, but not as closely as before because Jinsol kept laughing and pointing out parts she thought were funny to ask if Vivi had seen them, as if Vivi wasn’t sitting right next to her. Then again, there was a chance that Vivi could have missed the scene. It was rare, but she seemed to be paying more attention to Jinsol’s responses than to the movie.

Normally the movie of choice was one both girls hadn’t seen so they could experience it the first time together, but Jinsol had asked, and she obviously couldn’t say no. Obviously.

Sooyoung had called her sappy in that regard, but Vivi liked the idea of watching things without a bias.

And well, yeah, it was also better with Jinsol. Especially seeing her eyes light up and getting to see her eccentric laugh—since she usually only heard it during movie nights when she was more focused on the film. Maybe they’d have a throwback, because Vivi was quickly finding her girlfriend’s reactions to the movie becoming her new favorite thing.

She would never tell anyone this, especially Sooyoung, but maybe… maybe it beat out watching movies themselves.

“Babe.”

“Hm?”

“I said it was over.”

“What?” Vivi looked at the laptop screen to see the credits rolling. She really zoned out. “Oh, how’d you like it?”

“It was really good. I think it could’ve gone without the… romance or whatever you’d call that at the end.” Jinsol’s nose scrunched up cutely and Vivi couldn’t help but press a kiss there.

“I know what you mean, and I think I erased that part from my mind because I completely forgot that it happened.”

Jinsol laughed and Vivi was tackled onto the bed, so she was lying on her back. “You dork.”

“_Your _dork.” Vivi cringed at how corny she just was and watched as Jinsol rolled her eyes. It must not have been that bad, because Jinsol whispered _true_ before leaning down to kiss her.

They traded lazy kisses for what seemed like hours and Vivi felt like she was having another revelation. It seemed like everything was trying to take the place of her favorite thing because kissing Jinsol was now tied with cuddling Jinsol.

Jinsol finally pulled back and sat up to grab the seemingly forgotten laptop beside them. Vivi took a moment to look at her girlfriend and-

“Wow.” Vivi hadn’t meant to say it aloud, but by the way Jinsol stopped scrolling through Vivi’s expansive movie collection to look over at her, it was clear that she had. “You’re just so beautiful.”

“What is with you today?” Jinsol said as she smacked Vivi with a pillow. She tried to come off as annoyed but there was a blush apparent on her pale skin. “You’re being so cheesy, and you know I’m lactarded.”

Vivi only grinned in response so Jinsol huffed and resumed browsing the movies.

“What do you wanna watch?” Jinsol asked after a few moments.

“How about Moana?”

“Didn’t you already see that?”

“Yeah, but you haven’t.”

Jinsol nodded and selected the movie, a smile on her face.

As the movie played, Vivi continued to watch Jinsol as she watched the movie. She wasn’t trying to stare like a creep but Jinsol was just so cute.

“I love you.” Vivi whispered and Jinsol cut herself off mid-guffaw to look over at her. It was the first time Vivi had said it and she honestly didn’t think the other girl would hear over her loud laughter.

“You’re not even watching the movie.”

“I know.”

Jinsol rolled her eyes and looked back at the small screen. She grabbed Vivi’s hand and brought it to her lips. “I love you too, but I’m trying to watch this, and you keep distracting me.”

“Sorry, sorry.”

“You better be.”

As Jinsol continued to watch the movie and make comments, laugh, and nudge her girlfriend, Vivi couldn’t help but think that maybe it wasn’t that it was everything competing for first amongst her faves. But that maybe it was Jinsol all along.

And she was alright with that.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is short and i'm really tired so i didn't read this over to check for mistakes. anyways, i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
